Missing and Extended Scenes
by YouWILLbealright
Summary: Oneshots/drabbles about Cap/Nat. Anywhere from acquaintances to married! Accepting prompts! Prompt fill for ym4um1
1. pregnancy

**These will have no particular order may not all be Romanogers. I will be, for the sake of mistakes, using Natasha in place of Natalia. Clint will come into this, and he will be so jealous. At the beginning of each chapter, you'll see who's going to be in said chapter and if there's anything to watch out for, as well as when the chapter takes place. Also, disclaimer.** **If I owned anything I wrote about, I would not be writing fanfiction.**

**Characters: Natasha, Steve, mention of Tony, Clint**

**Warnings: Talks about unprotected sex a little bit **

**When: Between Ultimate Avengers 2 and Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, after Avengers (Assemble, if you're in Europe) 2012**

**For: Mystergal5 and CapsGirl (Guest)**

* * *

Natasha's not known to beat around the bush. She's also not known to be nervous about anything, really. First time for everything, right?

She's not sure how her plan will work out.

* * *

_1. Set up bathroom_

_2. __Steve gets back from mission_

_3. Pretend to be asleep_

_4. Steve enters bathroom, sees the gift_

_5. Steve wants an explanation_

_6. He gets one_

_7. ?_

* * *

How will she know when Steve gets home, and be "asleep" for it? Will Steve actually go to the bathroom, and if he does, will he understand what she's left him?

Point is, she's worried. It comes with the package deal, she supposes.

Tonight's the night, and Natasha is extremely worried. Like, near-nail-chewing worried. She was pregnant with a super-soldier baby. They'd talked about it once, too. But, she had been told time and time again by the Red Room that she was infertile and therefore, incapable of having children. Steve wasn't sure if the serum had rendered him unfertile as well, or if it had blown up his fertility-ness to epic proportions. They'd done the deed without protection - Natasha was "infertile" anyway, who cares, more pleasure - and here they were. She was knocked-up with a scientific breakthrough and Steve was somewhere, getting back from his very dangerous job. The very dangerous job that he often shared with the mother of his unborn child.

Natasha was under the covers, turned away from the door, pretending to be asleep. It was step three - the bathroom was set up and now the plan awaited Steve and step two. She'd left the pregnancy test on the counter - well, one of them.

She hadn't quite believed the first one after she woke up vomiting and had taken several. Natasha didn't know why there were pregnancy tests in what used to be a one-man-tower but they were there and she'd used them.

Not too long after, the door creaked open and a shadow that could only belong to Steve Rogers stepped into the room. She measured each breath and kept her eyes closed, but not squeezed together. She had long ago perfected the act of feigning sleep.

He was quiet, stepping around the room on light feet and said feet took him to the bathroom. (Wow, her plan was spot-on. Natasha knows him too well.)

Natasha could hear Steve use the toilet, probably near-dead on his feet and thus unaware of the life changing item. She could also hear the moment he found it, because for all Tony was worth, he'd thought it'd be funny to have the walls that connected one bedroom to another be sound proof, but every wall otherwise be sheet thin. The offending object had clinked into the sink as he was gearing up to brush his teeth.

There was silence, and then... Steve stepped out of the bathroom, gingerly holding the pregnancy test. He didn't usually wake Natasha up if he could help it, but now he gently shook her, knowing her to be a light sleeper.

Natasha slowly sat up, as if not sensing any danger, and looked at Steve under eyelashes that were not covered in makeup. "Yes?" She asks, innocently.

"Hi," he seems tired, his voice husky, "sorry to wake you up. What's this?" He shows her the test.

Natasha smiles, "that's a pregnancy test." He seems confused for a moment, then his eyes narrow.

"What do you need a pregnancy test for?"

"Well, it's so I know I'm not sick, but throwing up my guts because someone down the line messed up." She paused a moment, then, "it's positive, by the way."

"Yeah, I caught that." Steve is being oddly not like himself, though Natasha rationalizes that he never expected this, this news. He's silent for a while. "You were never asleep, huh?"

Natasha shakes her head no. "Steve, how you holding up?" She asks him that because it was what she'd asked him after he'd been subjected to the underbelly of Tony's lab and just froze.

Then, without preamble, he beamed and leaned down to kiss Natasha's forehead affectionately.

"I'm great. I'm just great." He smiled. "Are we really about to have a baby?"

Natasha laughed. "Yes," she told him, "we are."

**BONUS:**

Natasha looked over to Clint and said, "Steve and I are having a baby."

Clint nodded. In a flat voice, he said, "that must be why he's so happy."

And, then, he left, stomping and slamming the door in his wake.


	2. outsider

**Characters: Steve, Natasha, Sam, Tony, mentions of Clint and Bruce**

**Warnings: Spoilers for CA:TWS, kind of... not really...**

**When: CA:TWS, when Steve's still in the hospital**

**For: No one...?**

Sam wasn't sure what was going on between his two new friends, but he was about 1000% sure he wasn't ever going to know, and that thinking about it was wasting his time.

What Sam didn't understand was how Steve and Natasha could act like they knew each other more than anyone else in the whole world with lots of talking, but now couldn't find the words to say to each other at all. Steve's laid up in bed, wounds marring his skin, and Natasha is in the chair closest to his bed, because she'd pulled a knife on Sam when he'd tried to sit in it.

Steve's awake - just staring at Natasha like she is a smiling Mona Lisa, an anomaly, but a good one - and Natasha's staring right back at him.

Sam doesn't understand.

He just doesn't.

If he was in bed and a woman was practically leaning over him, worried out of her mind - because Natasha is, Sam's sure of it - he wouldn't hesitate to try to comfort her or something. Natasha probably doesn't want comfort - her world was going the wrong way on its axle like some idiot world - but the point is, no, the _key word_, is probably.

Sam would never understand how Steve could figure Natasha out. Sure, the two had known each other longer, but still.

Natasha didn't show emotions - never, ever betrayed anything - and yet, Steve knew what she was thinking, knew what she was feeling.

It didn't make sense.

Why, you ask?

The only plausible thing or whatever Sam could think of was that the two were involved - like _that way_, you know - but there weren't any hints, not a single kiss, not long, lusty looks, _nothing_.

So, the superheroes - was he one now, too? - were staring at each other and Sam was the victim of awkward-only-to-him silence.

Long story short, Sam shipped them and maybe, just maybe, Steve did, too, but not Natasha.

Sam didn't know Steve as well as other people - cough, cough - but he got the idea that Steve would never call Sharon or any of the other girls on the long list of Natasha-approved-girls. Even if he could fully work an iPhone, or a StarkPhone, or even a flip phone of any brand, really.

They just kept staring at each other.

Sam was going to go prematurely insane.

He could probably clear his throat until he was, like, 80 years old, and they probably wouldn't notice. No, scratch that, they definitely wouldn't notice.

He could probably go find the Winter Soldier, drag him in the room, and sing show tunes with him for hours upon hours.

He could probably piss in Steve's IV bag.

Well, he probably couldn't piss in Steve's IV bag. Natasha would slit his throat, or something as terrible as that and go right back to her and Steve's staring contest. Maybe she wouldn't even have to look at him to kill him.

Sam wasn't Steve - he didn't know Natasha enough to guess anything that could hold real ground.

The phone rang - staring contest was still on. The phone that rang was Steve's, sitting on the little bedside table. Sam cautiously got it, accepted the call and listened.

"Steve!" That was Tony Stark. He was shouting. _Shouting might scare Steve, _Sam thought._ He was in a war. _"Holy hell - Steve what the fuck just happened?"

Sam swallowed. He could do this. This was nothing. After all, way Tony Stark scarerier than Nick Fury? No, so he could do this. "Uh, SHIELD just got screwed sideways. And, Steve is in a hospital bed right now, so he can't come to the phone."

"O-kay. Who're you? No, better question - what are you doing answering Steve's phone? Isn't he with the Black Widow?"

"Sam Wilson, friend of Steve's, I'm answering his phone 'cuz he's, uh, occupied right now, and yes, he is. That's who he's occupied with."

"Steve's gettin' some?" Tony Stark sounded ecstatic, like that was the best thing he'd ever heard in his whole life.

"No, they're being stupid and just staring at each other. That ever happen?"

"Nah." Tony might've shrugged, or rolled his eyes. Sam could see him doing that. "So, I actually called for a reason. Hawkeye's stranded, wants to see Widow and Cap, but I guess not. I'll bring Bruce." Sam didn't know who Bruce was, but it sounded like Tony was talking to himself, anyway. "Tell the idiots I called, would you? I've got to go." And Tony hung up.

Sam just stood there a moment. That was a lot to take in.

"Uh, guys?" He called. "That was Tony Stark - he said that Hawkeye was stranded...?" It came out as a question, but both of the heroes snapped to attention, looking right at him.

"What?" Steve asked, his voice gravelly.

"Hawkeye's stranded? And Stark's doing something about it?" Natasha asked coldly.

Sam nodded. "He said he was going to 'bring Bruce', like he was going to pick him up, or something like that. You guys done with your little moment?"

Natasha glared at him for a moment, but Steve rested his hand on her forearm, and she softened. She didn't grace Sam's question with an answer, as she said "I'm going to go after Barton. I'll be back." She paused. "That was from-"

"_Terminator_," Steve interupted with a laughed that pathetically ended with a cough. "I know."

The two smiled at each other. Natasha left with little more than a nod in Sam's direction. He sighed.

Sam thought he might puke rainbows, but now he and Steve could be alone. Steve could get sleep and he could read a newspaper, or something.

Steve grinned. "She's something, huh?"

"Well," Sam sighed again, "she'd definetly _something_. Don't give me that look, Cap."


	3. Texting

Key: **STEVE **_NATASHA _...=pause in texting

**CHARACTERS: Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Fury**

**WARNINGS: Adult Themes**

**WHEN: after Avengers (2012)**

* * *

_Has anyone told u how to text?_

**whoiisdtrhis**

_Natasha. Answer?_

**nmotrewalkly**

_Come over to my bunk, and Ill show u_

"This arrow means capitalization, this one backspaces, the '123' shows numbers and symbols when you touch it, the world shows emojis - faces and pictures - when you click on it and the 'space' button makes a space between two words," Natasha explained.

"What about the 'return' button?" Steve questioned, tilting his head.

"Instead of a single space, it spaces a whole line."

"Ah." He pauses. "You said the '123' shows symbols?" He touched the button lightly, remembering the time he put his finger the screen of the first phone they gave him.

"Yep. Why?"

"I don't see me." Steve said, showing her the phone.

Natasha grinned.

* * *

**Hjow arte yoiu?,**

_Good. Big fingers still causing a problem?_

**Yers. **

_Poor baby. U ready for mission tonite?_

**Ghettying trherew.**

_Maybe you should ask Tony to make the letters bigger_

* * *

**Hey.**

_Hi I see ur letters r bigger_

**Yeah, Tony helped with that. It shocked him that I'm texting, apparently.**

_He just doesnt expect u to be so ingrained in this century Steve_

...

_R u in the gym?_

**Yeah.**

**Why?**

_U didn't answer for a while there. _

**Guess I didn't.**

_Was it bc of Tony?_

**What's 'bc'?**

_Means because_

**Oh. Well, no, it's not because of Tony.**

_Steve_

**Yeah?**

_He does that bc if u 2 switched places, if he was 70 yrs in th future, he'd be out of his mind_

_He wouldnt know what to do and u do_

_It's surprising is all_

**Well, what else am I supposed to do? Sit around and mope?**

_That's not what I meant Steve_

...

_Steve?_

* * *

_Do u wanna come over for dinner? :)_

**Can't.**

_Y not?! :(_

**Mission in LA.**

_Any backup? What kind of mission?_

**No backup and recon.**

_Classified?_

**Yeah, sorry. **

_No prob if fury wants me to know Id know_

_And Steve?_

**Wheels up in 5, so I can't talk, Nat.**

_Ik. Stay safe_

Steve didn't know what "ik" meant, but he didn't ask.

**Of course.**

* * *

**So. Dinner?**

...

**Nat?**

_Sure. _

_Where? What?_

**Wherever and Bruce's leftovers.**

_Bruce's? U sure he won't hulk out and kill us?_

**I asked. He said it was fine, but he gets both of ours.**

**Is that ok?**

_Of course :)_

* * *

_Sucks that dinner was interupted again :|_

**I know.**

_Doesnt fury have other teams? Does he always have to pick us?_

**I guess he doesn't. And we are a good team.**

_Ik but what bout Clint? ? ?_

_Y doesnt he go w/ us?_

**If Fury wanted him with us then he'd be with us.**

...

**What does 'ik' and 'w/' mean?**

_'Ik' means I know and w/ means with Steve_

**Oh.**

* * *

_Steve?_

**Yeah?**

_Where the fuk have u been?!_

_U ve been gone for weeks and u cant even fuking tell ur teammates?_

_Not even me?_

_Bruce is so highstrung he almost hulked Steve_

_Several diff times_

**Fury has me on a mission.**

**It's undercover.**

**I couldn't tell anyone, and I thought that he would.**

_Well he didnt! ! !_

_None of us know where u r!_

**I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Can I ask why Jarvis said that your lying in my bed?**

_Did he say that I am?_

**Yes he did.**

_Why don't you come and find out? ;)_

**I'll be there in 2.**

_:D_

* * *

**So.**

_So?_

**Fury wants to know why weve been "sneaking around like children" and "acting a fool" and being "hoodlums".**

_U do what we discussed?_

**Yup. What do you say these days?**

_He's eating out of the palm of your hand_

**Right.**

* * *

_How bad is Tony?_

_Is he awake?_

_Is he lucid?_

**He's cursing me out for texting at his bed side.**

**[Audio Clip:**

**Tony: Fuck you, Steve, I'm dying here and you're fucking texting. You're not even supposed to know how to text! Who are you texting?! Nat? Goddamn, I was going to say I would murder the person, but nope, not even going there, holy shit. She would castrate me the second she gets back from Melborne, Jesus Christ.]**

_Lol_

**Lol?**

_Laughing Out Loud, lol_

**Were you saying lol to that or using it as an example?**

_Example_

**Lol.**

* * *

_Check out this video {link}_

**What's a fan vid?**

_It's made by fans of something_

_W/ music_

_So_

_Sum1 took vids of u in battle and made that then put music over it_

_Awesome huh?_

**I would say embarressing, actually**

_Oh Steve_

_Ur so cute_

**Thanks?**

_I meant that as 'so open'_

_But ur face is a masterpeice_

**Masterpiece**

_Whatev_

**'Whatev'?**

_Means whatever Steve_

* * *

**Are you going to be here in time?**

_Its not like u will_

**I'm gonna be on time to my own wedding Nat**

_And so will I_

**Ok :D**

* * *

**I'm going to kill Tony**

_Can I watch?_

**Ha ha**

**No, you cant**

_Y not?_

**Bc**

_Bc y? ? ?_

**Youll kill him worse than I will**

...

**Happy?**

**Nat?**

_Tell me what the fuk he did_

**I told you you wouldn't be happy about it**

_Tell me_

_Right now or I will go to a brothel and I won't film it_

**What? Y would that be a threat?**

_It wouldn't turn you on even a little?_

**No.**

_It would Tony._

_Have J tell him what I told u_

**Tony is screaming over the intercom**

**So is Clint**

**And Jane**

_Jane?_

**Apparently Thor is too egar or somethin?**

_Tell J to tell them that I have bloody bush shears_

_Tell them that I would use them on anyone w/ a wiener w/o a 2nd thought_

**Except me?**

_Duh Steve_

_So u better fuking tell me or I'll use them on u laughing manically_

* * *

**I'm leaving**

...

**Nat?**

_Where r u going?_

**Heathrow abd then Calias**

**And**

_When r u coming back?_

**Dunno**

_Ok_

_Ly_

**Lyt Nat**


	4. blackmail

**Characters: Tony, Steve, Natasha**

**Warnings: None**

**When: Doesn't matter**

**For: Nobody**

* * *

Tony walked into the infirmary room, sighing. Steve really needed to stop being the sacrificial lamb - it was sickening how quick Steve was to suggest himself for the suicide run. And Tony was sick of it.

They'd been fighting Doom. Doom was an asshole. Not one Avenger was without harm.

Clint was in a medical induced coma, Bruce sleeping off the effects of the Hulk, Thor having burns on his arms treated, and Natasha... Tony wasn't sure, not on that front, but the woman probably wasn't even hurt.

She probably hadn't even broke a nail.

And yet, here was Tony, concussion and several fractures, checking on that stubborn leader of theirs.

_Down the winding hallways we go, to get to Gramma's house or whatever_, Tony thought in a sing-song.

Upon finding Steve's room, Tony walked in without preamble.

There, in bed with Steve, was Natasha. She was curled up next to the larger blond guy and she - no, the both of them - was asleep.

It was cute. Dare he say, _sweet_.

Tony carefully pulled out his phone. He carefully pointed the camera to take a picture - so he could throw around rumors and have blackmail and _okay_, he likes to keep record of when these things happen.

Still, exactly one second after the shutter went off, Natasha and he were tearing through the medical ward in the mad chase for the ultimate blackmail.


End file.
